openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Configuration examples/No powerups and holdable items
Powerups are a part of the game. Having players fight to obtain them and to temporarily team up in order to kill a quad-damage user is part of the gameplay. However you may like to do some matches without such items in the arena, experimenting to keep the players' balance during the whole match. In this article, we are going to use Disabling and replacing items features in order to remove powerups, holdables and specific runes from the map. WARNING: Parts of the configuration have not been touched/covered in these examples, like the server name. You can play using simply the configurations you find here, but in order to have a complete server configuration, you should integrate them with the other commands you can find in Servers#Server config example. Settings Removing powerups You can use a text editor to copy-paste the following lines to a plain text file called, for example, remove_powerups.cfg, and place it into your baseoa folder. Then launch the game and use the \exec '' command to run the configuration file. // General game settings set g_gametype 4 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 // Disable powerups set disable_item_quad "1" // Quad damage powerup set disable_item_enviro "1" // Battle suit powerup set disable_item_haste "1" // Speed powerup set disable_item_invis "1" // Invisibility powerup set disable_item_regen "1" // Regeneration powerup set disable_item_flight "1" // Flight powerup // Launch a map map am_thornish Removing powerups and holdable items You can use a text editor to copy-paste the following lines to a plain text file called, for example, ''remove_powerups_and_holdables.cfg, and place it into your baseoa folder. Then launch the game and use the \exec '' command to run the configuration file. // General game settings set g_gametype 4 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 // Disable powerups set disable_item_quad "1" // Quad damage powerup set disable_item_enviro "1" // Battle suit powerup set disable_item_haste "1" // Speed powerup set disable_item_invis "1" // Invisibility powerup set disable_item_regen "1" // Regeneration powerup set disable_item_flight "1" // Flight powerup // Disable holdable items set disable_holdable_teleporter "1" // Personal teleporter set disable_holdable_medkit "1" // Portable medkit set disable_holdable_kamikaze "1" // Kamikaze set disable_holdable_invulnerability "1" // Invulnerability // Launch a map map am_thornish Removing specific runes Usually, there is no need to use ''Disabling and replacing items features to disable these special items, as all runes only spawn if \g_runes is set to 1 (and it is set to 0 by default). However, for some reason you may wish to disable some of them and keep others. Here it is an example where we remove Guard and Scout, while keeping Doubler and Ammo regen. You can use a text editor to copy-paste the following lines to a plain text file called, for example, remove_guard_scout.cfg, and place it into your baseoa folder. Then launch the game and use the \exec '' command to run the configuration file. // General game settings set g_gametype 4 // Use the gametype you wish set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 30 set capturelimit 8 set g_runes 1 // Enable runes feature. Its default is 0 in OA 0.8.8 // Disable specific runes set disable_item_guard "1" // Disable Guard set disable_item_scout "1" // Disable Scout set disable_item_doubler "0" // Keep Doubler set disable_item_ammoregen "0" // Keep Ammo regen // Launch a map map am_thornish Restore standard configuration Let's restore the standard behavior. You could place these commands in a file named, for example, ''restore_powerups.cfg. Executing it will undo the changes previously made. //Restore game settings set g_gametype 0 set timelimit 20 set fraglimit 20 set capturelimit 8 set g_runes 0 // In OA 0.8.8, all runes are disabled by default. You can set this to 1 if you want them enabled. // Restoring items by deleting "disable_" variables, as they count as "user-generated" cvars and can be deleted. unset disable_item_quad unset disable_item_enviro unset disable_item_haste unset disable_item_invis unset disable_item_regen unset disable_item_flight unset disable_holdable_teleporter unset disable_holdable_medkit unset disable_holdable_kamikaze unset disable_holdable_invulnerability unset disable_item_guard unset disable_item_scout unset disable_item_doubler unset disable_item_ammoregen About replacing items Replacing items, which is supported since OpenArena 0.8.8, requires to specify which item to switch with another one, and that's up to you. Please refer to Disabling and replacing items to know the exact names of the items to use. To anyway provide a small example, let's say you may make portable medkit spawn in the place of kamikaze and megahealth in the place of quad damage with this: set replace_holdable_kamikaze holdable_medkit set replace_item_quad health_mega and then you may undo the changes with unset replace_holdable_kamikaze unset replace_item_quad Please remember that setting a "replace_" variable to "0" would disable the item, instead of restoring it. Notes See also * Disabling and replacing items * Configuration examples * Special game options * Manual/Items Category:Configuration examples